A Hanyou with Hiccups
by Colhan3000
Summary: Inuyasha gets the hiccups. VERY FUNNY TRUST ME! A fiction I challenge I made up.


~*~This was just me torturing Inuyasha and making funny of all those cures people make for curing the hiccups! I'm such a BAAADDDD girl haha!~*~

**This is my own little fiction challenge! The Hiccup Fiction Challenge, since there are no fictions out there about Inuyasha getting the hiccups or anything like that I thought it up, Anyone who reads this feel free to do the challenge and make a Hiccup Challenge Fiction.**

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

****

**Rated for Inuyasha's mouth**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Hanyou with Hiccups ****  
  
**

            It was a normal day in Feudal Japan, the weather was good, the kind of weather around the end of the cold winter season and the beginning of the warm summer days to come, when it was warm but a nice soft cool breeze was blowing. 

Miroku was somewhere getting his head pounded in by a girl for asking her his "all famous question", Sango was somewhere training or fixing her weapons, Kaede was taking care of the ill and doing all the other things Miko's do, Kirara was chasing what ever she could find, Inuyasha was in his favorite tree relaxing until Kagome got done with what ever kind of test she had to take this week, it was something in "Biology" or something and little Shippo was getting his latest prank on Inuyasha ready, yup it was another normal day before Inuyasha got tired of waiting for Kagome and went to drag her back thought the well after getting his serving of sits for the morning.

            "He'll never know what hit him!" Shippo snickered as he waited close by Inuyasha's tree, he was down wind to make sure Inuyasha didn't smell him, it was hard for the young Kitsune to keep paying attention to the way the wind was blowing so he could move to prevent the wind from blowing his scent over by Inuyasha, the little fox demon kept a close eye on the Hanyou until finally his chance came…Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the tree, perfect!. Shippo quietly creped over to Inuyasha's tree and came to the base of the trunk, light snoring could be herd from the branches, Shippo took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs:

"**INUYASHA!!!!!! WAKE UP KAGOME IS TRYING TO _KISS_ YOU!!!!!!!!!**" 

Inuyasha fell out of the tree red as his fire rat Kimono looking around for Kagome while little Shippo was on the ground laughing his little tail off with tears streaming down his face, the little fox found it annoying how Inuyasha could often hide his feelings for the Miko girl of the future at times, and because of Inuyasha's macho tough guy demon pride the dog demon always showed his feelings not with affection but with fighting with her, that is until Kouga the wolf demon paid them a visit, then they were full out in the open mixed with complete jealousy.

When Inuyasha saw that it was just a trick he grabbed the poor Kitsune by his bushy tail and glared venom and daggers at him, Shippo was still to busy laughing to even notice until Inuyasha threw him into the dirt resulting in a annoyed fuming fox demon cub, "Hey!" he screamed looking up at the half dog demon, "DAMN IT! SHIPPO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha hollered making the birds perching in the trees fly off.

"Can't you take a joke?" Shippo asked, "NOT WHEN IT'S EVERY DAMN DAY OF THE FUCKING MONTH YOU LITTLE BASTERD!" Inuyasha screamed cursing a stream of blue, "EVERY FUCKING TIME I'M MINDING MY OWN FUCKING BUSINESS YOU COME AROUND AND DRIVE ME NUTS! SON OF A '_HIC_'!" Inuyasha clapped his hands to his mouth, "What was that?" Shippo asked wondering were that odd sound came from.

"How should I '_hic_' Know? First thing I'm taking to '_hic_' you and then this '_hic_' happens" Inuyasha said, Shippo fell to the ground laughing, "You sound like Miroku after he's had to much sake!" he said rolling on the ground, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, why him was all he could think of other then pounding the kit into the ground, "Don't compare '_hic_' me to that dirty '_hic_' minded '_hic_' monk" Inuyasha said glaring at the fox cub. "Hey, maybe he knows how to make them stop" Shippo said, deciding to give it a try. Inuyasha went hiccupping all the way to were he last saw the pervert.

Inuyasha saw the monk with a young girl before he saw the Hentai get slapped half way across the village, the dog demon rolled his eyes and muttered a curse before walking over to the monk and pulling him to his feet, "Monk I '_hic_' need a little '_hic_' advice" Inuyasha said before a stream of hiccups escaped his throat, "You sound like you had to much sake" Miroku said and got smashed into the ground, "YOU KNOW I DON'T DRINK YOU GOD DAMNED IDIOT!!!!"

"Relax I know how to get rid of them, all you have to do is hold your breath for ten minutes, works all the time for me" Miroku said pulling himself off the ground, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and kept it in, when the ten minutes were up he exhaled hardly gasping from holding his breath, "Well?" asked Miroku, "I don't know I seem to be fine '_hic_' oh damn it all!!!" Inuyasha cursed angrily, "How about drinking water?" Miroku suggested "When holding my breath does not work I drink water every time I feel one coming" he said.

Inuyasha tried this and all it resulted in was Inuyasha taking a total of three bathroom trips due to drinking so much water, it was not a good day for the dog demon. Sango came over the hill and saw the scene, Inuyasha was hiccupping with an annoyed angry look on his face and Miroku was trying to keep himself from getting clawed by Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha when I had what you have I had someone surprise me and scare it out of me" Sango said, Inuyasha snorted, "Feh, I am never surprised or scared by anyone or anything!" Inuyasha said.

"**_BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_**" 

"**_YAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_**"

Shippo had jumped out from behind the tree Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting under and screamed hoping to do what Sango suggested and scare Inuyasha, well it worked. Inuyasha had screamed bloody death and shot into the tree grabbing the branch for dear life and digging his claws into the bark , "Did it work?" asked Shippo before Inuyasha jumped back down and punched the kit five feet into the ground face first, "WHAT THE HELL '_HIC_' DO YOU 'HIC' THINK YOU GOD DAMN '_HIC_' MORON?!?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Maybe Lady Kagome would know a cure for these gasping noises" Miroku suggested, annoyed and growling Inuyasha left his traveling partners and heading over to the well.

(I don't know if they had a name for hiccups in this time period) 

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked hiccupping over to Kagome's house, he opened the door and walked in and within two seconds of this was knocked over by Kagome's little brother Sota, "Inuyasha! Want to play video games?" he asked, the only real reason he liked playing video games with Inuyasha was because Inuyasha never won, he hated playing with Kagome since she beat him ever single time, and from what Inuyasha told him a girl beating him at something boys mostly played with was unmanly.

"Not right now kid" Inuyasha said walking over to the stairs, "Why?" he asked grabbing the sleeve of Inuyasha's cloths, "I need to talk to Kagome" Inuyasha always did get a little annoyed with how little kids asked "why" when a older person told them something, even Shippo did it and it bugged Inuyasha to no waking end, before he could say anything he hiccupped again, "Looks like you have hiccups" Sota said, "What?" Inuyasha asked, "Hiccups are what you get if you eat to fast or something else I can't remember right now" Sota explained.

_Typical in Kagomes time they would have a word for this thing, feh…_ he thought as a he hiccupped three times in a row, "I know something my grandpa us to do as a kid to get rid of them!" Sota said, "What 'hic' would that be?" Inuyasha asked, "It's in the kitchen come on!" Sota got behind Inuyasha and pushed him into the kitchen. Sota got on top of a counter and pulled out a bottle of some red stuff that smelled spicy to his nose, then Sota got a glass and poured nearly the hole bottle of red stuff into the glass and handed it to the dog demon, "Drink this while holding your nose" Sota said, Inuyasha did as he was told….

*Kagome's room*

""_I HATE HOMEWORK! I HATE STUDYING AND I WISH I COULD THROW IT ALL OUT THE WINDOW!_ Kagome thought angrily looking at the homework she had to do, she was just happy that she had gotten a quarter of it done so she wouldn't have to kill her self to much, she sigh and closed her book thinking she would take a small brake when she herd a ear splitting scream come from down stairs.

"**_AAGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!_** **HOT** **_HOT_** **_HOT!!!!!!_**" Kagome saw a flash of silver and red pass by her down and down the hall to the bathroom, "Last time I use on of grandpa's cures…" she herd Sota say, "Sota what is going on?" Kagome asked, "Inuyasha is here, he had the hiccups so I tried the cure grandpa told me about" Sota said, "And what was that?" she asked, "Drink a bottle of hot sauce" Sota said gaining a small giggle from Kagome, Inuyasha came to the door way and glared at the boy.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO BURN MY TASTE BUDS OFF?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled, Sota scratched his head; he apologized and ran of for him room, "Sounds like you're not having a good day…" Kagome said, "You have know idea! First that stupid brat scares the seven hells out of me! Then that perverted monk have two so called cures for these hiccup things, then Sango tells me that getting scared will get ride of them and Shippo scares the hell out of me AGAIN! THEN your brother gives me hot water to drink and I almost burn the skin off the inside of my mouth!" Inuyasha yelled finally plopping onto Kagome's bed.

"I think the hot sauce did it thought, you didn't hiccup the whole time just now" Kagome said, Inuyasha stayed quiet for a second to make sure that no hiccups came and non did, "YES FINALLY!" Inuyasha started jumping on Kagome's bed getting her angry, "Inuyasha stop jumping on my bed before you brake it!" she said, "I'm not that heavy!" Inuyasha said, he was starting to push it, "You jumping on it is going to make the legs of the bed brake stop!" Kagome said, Inuyasha wasn't listening and finally got a "sit" command.

 After another on of there well known arguments Kagome finally got all her homework done which was a miracle to her and she and Inuyasha headed to the well house, Inuyasha grabbed her twenty ton bag and jumped into the well with her not to far behind him. They climbed out of the well and headed to the village, when they got there Kagome as always was tackled by Shippo, "KAGOME I MISSED YOU!!!" He said, "I missed you to Shippo" she said hugging the little fox demon.

*3 hours later*

They had left the village and had walked what felt like 50 miles to there aching legs, well only four pairs of legs were aching since Inuyasha wasn't exhausted by the walk, they set up camp and Kagome started making dinner which was Ramen to Inuyasha's delight, she decided to make it to keep Inuyasha in a good mood so he wouldn't fight with anyone which was a rare time if Inuyasha went even one hour without yelling or insulting someone, she took out the bowls and chop sticks and handed them to everyone and filled there bowls.

As always Inuyasha who probably was never introduced to chop sticks till he met Kagome threw his away and started eating with the worst manners known to human and demon alike, Before the meal was half way thought a noise hit the air…

"_HIC!_" 

Everyone turned to Inuyasha, "Don't look at me" Inuyasha said as another hiccup hit there ears, they turned to find Shippo hiccupping over by a tree with his bowl in his hand, "Not this again…" Miroku said before he started hiccupping as well, "Not you too?!" Sango said, as soon as she said that a wave of hiccups escaped her, Inuyasha smirked and turn to Kagome who was the only one other then him not hiccupping, "You think your brother has anymore of that hot sauce stuff?"

THE END

~*~How was it?~*~


End file.
